Broken Wings fixed by Tainted Blood
by awalkingparadox
Summary: Full summary inside, Max leave the Flock and Valencia is getting married to Charlie Swan! Parings Fang X Max, Bella X Edward, Iggy X Ella, Charlie X Valencia. Set after School Out Forever and New Moon. Will not follow either story line!
1. Bella meet Ella and Max

Okay I know I should be working on my other stories but I really wanna try my hand at this. I guess I really wanted to try my hand at this because I like the idea but hate the way people executed them. Besides I love Max and Twilight was okay until the fan girls took over the town…….. This story will take place after Maximum Ride: School out Forever and New Moon.

So anyway here's the summary!

**Summary: **Max has left the Flock and decided to live with her mother Valencia Martinez and her half sister Ella. Two years past and Max is now sixteen years old (Ella shall be only a year younger than Max) when Valencia decides to get remarried to Charlie Swan and moves to Forks to be with him. Max's world gets turned upside down as she now has to deal with High School, a step sister, her mom turning into a bridezilla, the mystery of the Cullen family and the sudden return of the Flock.

Pairings: Fang X Max, Edward X Bella, and Iggy X Ella. If there are any other pairings you would like to see them please tell me!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Speaking in someone mind (this goes for the voice as well)'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I listened to my Mom prattle on and on about her latest boyfriend, apparently she meet him in some small town called Forks (made me wonder if there was a town called Spoons) during the veterinarian convention held there. Apparently they had met in a small café near the convention site and hit it off right away, they had exchanged phone numbers and been calling each other every day since. Then, about a week ago he called her and asked her to marry him and my mom happily agreed. I rolled my eyes at that, who proposes to someone over the phone? It just wasn't normal.

'As if I have any right to say anything's normal.' I thought to myself as I snorted at the thought catching the attention of both my Mom and half-sister. I merely shrugged in response before grabbing my sister bag and hefting it into the car before turning around to grab my own bag.

Once everything was packed, the three of us got into my Mom silver hybrid and set off in our seven hour drive from our old home to our new one waiting for us in Forks. As my Mom continued to talk about how great this 'Charlie Swan' was I couldn't help but wonder briefly if my Mom had a bird fetish I didn't know about before shaking the thought away. My Mom is my Mom and nothing would ever change that, not that I would ever want it too, my Mom was an awesome mom who made the best chocolate chip cookies in the planet. Then I noticed that she was looking at my through the rear view mirror and brought myself to focus on her.

"What?" I asked and she sighed at me.

"I wanted you to know that Charlie has a daughter, who has a fiancée." My Mom warned me and I sighed.

'Well that's just wonderful; I'm not even going to be safe inside my own home!' I thought sarcastically as I stared glumly out the window. I wasn't really mad at my Mom, I mean it's been so long since I saw her smile like that and I didn't want to mess this up for her. I noticed that my Mom was trying to talk to me again so I forced myself to listen to her.

"And Forks is surrounded by forests, it's even pretty close to the beach." I perked up a bit but frowned at the way my Mom avoided my eyes.

"But?" I asked and she sighed.

"It rains almost every day." She confessed and I sighed, that just totally ruined my mood, before returning to look out my window and staring forlornly at the blue sky that was passing by above us.

'Good bye blue skies and hello grey clouds.' I thought sarcastically to myself almost wincing at the thought before my mind was suddenly flooded by images of five other people soaring through the sky and tears rushed to my eyes.

'Damn it! Why did I have to think of _them _now of all times? I thought I put everything behind me two years ago?!' I thought to myself furiously as I rapidly blinked back my tears noticing that both my Mom and sister were staring at me worriedly. I said nothing to them as I concentrated on destroying all thoughts of m… _them_ from my mind.

Seven hours later we arrived in the small town of Forks and after ten minutes of arguing over a map we found ourselves in front of a homely two story building. A police cruiser was parked in the driveway right next to a black Mercedes, and a middle age man stood waiting out in the middle of the yard. As soon as he saw our car he hurried over and open Moms door for her before she could and offered her his hand. I smiled at the little display and saw that my sister had manage to snap a picture with her cell phone. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a mischievous grin that practically screamed _'blackmail material' _and I rolled my eyes at her antics.

Charlie led us into his house and as I passed him I saw him glance questionable at my jacket. Confused I turned to look at him and he gave me a nervous smile when he realized he had been caught staring. I tilted my head showing him it was alright to ask and he gave me a real smile this time, but he still look curious.

"I was wondering why you had two slits on the back of you jacket." Charlie asked and I felt myself and my sister freeze up at the question.

"This jacket was given to me by someone very important and I haven't had the time to fix it yet." I was lying through my teeth but he seemed to believe it since he shrugged and let the subject drop. I felt a little bad that I was already lying to my future dad but it wasn't like I could tell him the truth. I mean how do I explain to him that I'm a human-avian hybrid and the slits in my jacket were they to let my wings out?

I stood in Charlie living room and felt a shiver of fear crawl up my spine as Charlie called his daughter down before rapidly shaking my head.

I am Maximum Ride and I would not be intimidated by my future step-sister!

* * *

I sighed as Edward comfortingly rubbed my arms and I gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry Bella, I' sure your new step-sisters will like you just fine." Edward reassured me and I frowned at him.

"I'm not worried about my step-sisters." I told Edward and saw him raise an eyebrow at this.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Edward asked and I frowned.

"How are we going to explain to them that we're engaged? After all they came down here so Charlie could marry their mom." I told Edward and he sighed before standing up and grabbing my hands.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure they won't mind the fact that you're engaged."Edward told me encouraging, before I could respond Charlie interrupted us by yelling for us to come down. Edward smiled at me before pulling me to my feet and dragging me down to meet my new step sisters and step mother.

When we reached the living room I gasped in surprise at the three unknown women standing in the living room. The first one that caught my eye was a middle age women who was standing next to Charlie and was obliviously the mother of the two other girls. Then I noticed the smaller of the two girls, it wasn't a really hard thing to do since she bounded right up to me and started talking to me as if she knew me her entire life, in a weird way she reminded me of Alice. But it was the last girl who really held my attention, she was beautiful, her golden brown hair catching the light through the window and casting a soft glow around her, and she was tall! She was even taller than I am, as if sensing my staring she turned to look at me and I found myself staring at suspicious brown eyes before she suddenly smirked and looked away. I turned to look at Edward only to find him frowning looking confused, before I could ask what was wrong Charlie cleared his throat drawing everybody attention to him.

"I guess now's a good as time as any to introduce ourselves to each other." Charlie urged and the women wasted no time getting it started.

"Well my name is Valencia Martinez and I'm a vet. It's nice to meet you Bella, shame that I didn't get to meet you the last time I was here." Valencia said sincerely offering a warm smile that had me smiling back. I could already tell that she was nothing like my whimsical mother and she would probably be good for Charlie.

"Hi! My name is Ella Martinez and Valencia is my mom, but she never lets me call her that. Something about how she likes it better when I call her mom and…" Yup, she really reminded me of Alice; before she could continue her little speech she was wacked on the back of her head by the final girl instantly shutting her up.

"While I'm sure Charlie would _love _to hear everything you have to say about every single one of moms' odd habits, I don't think our new step-sister and her fiancée would like to listen to you chatter for hours on end." The girl scolded Ella, reminding me for a brief moment like a mother would do with their child.

"Hi my name is Maxine Martinez, but I prefer if you called me Max." Max offered a small wave before looking at us expectantly.

"Hi my name's Bella and I'm Charlie daughter." I offered before turning to look at Edward.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen, Bella fiancé." Edward said with a smile that had Ella blushing but Max simply raised an eyebrow at him. An awkward silence fell over the group, no one quite sure how to proceed from here, when suddenly Max stomach rumbled loudly. I blinked in surprise and stared at Max in surprise, as did everyone in the room. Max blushed at the sudden attention before grimacing and laughing awkwardly, I noticed that both Ella and Valencia were staring at Max in shock.

"Um… do have anything to eat?" Max asked and Charlie frowned.

"No we don't have anything prepared right now. I was planning for all of us to go out to eat." Charlie told Max and she nodded.

"Um, can we stop at the bank; I didn't bring enough money with me." Valencia asked looking a little embarrassed and Charlie smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it; I'll pay for you guys." Charlie told them and Valencia looked horrified.

"I can't accept that! " Valencia protested and Charlie shook his head.

"I'm telling you not to worry, I got it covered." Charlie reassured her but Ella burst out into giggles while Max raised an eyebrow at him. Before Valencia could protest any further, Charlie dragged her out the door, stopping briefly to allow her to grab her purse, before offering Valencia the passenger seat to his cruiser. I really didn't see what was so wrong with Charlie offering to pay, but why did I get the feeling that he just bit off way more than he could chew?

* * *

So I ended up sitting in the back seat of the cop cruiser, trying desperately to stop my growing fear, as Bella and Edward followed us in the Mercedes. I saw that Mom was still trying to argue with Charlie about paying for the bill, now she was just trying to get him to split the bill but he was still stubbornly refusing. I was glad that Mom was able to find him. I never saw her look so happy or carefree before, this still didn't mean that I was going to hold back. It wasn't long before we found ourselves in front of a dinner somewhere in the middle of the town.

I watched as Charlie stepped out of the cruiser and was greeted by a lot of people in the streets. It seems as if Charlie was a respected man in town and I saw that everyone was either looking at us or looking at Bella car. I didn't really see why, it was just a car. I got out quickly and stretched as if I had been sitting there for hours instead of the minutes that it actually was. I glanced around and saw that everyone had gotten out of the cars and where now heading into the dinner. The dinner was mostly empty so it didn't take long for them to sit our big group down. Menus were placed in front of us and I watched as Edward leaned over so he could look over Bella shoulder at hers, not even touching the one placed before him. I felt myself frown as I stared at Edward, it first I really didn't care that my step-sister was engaged but now I wasn't too sure. Edward had tried to read my mine a few minutes ago, obliviously he couldn't be human and I wonder if Bella knew that? My thoughts were interrupted when a waitress came over to take our orders.

"What would you like sir?" She asked distractedly, her eyes flicking from Edward to her pad repeatedly. I watch with some mild amusement as Bella scowled at the waitress but the waitress didn't seem to notice.

"I'll take the T-bone steak, medium rare, and a coke." Charlie ordered before turning to look at my mom.

"I'll take the grilled chicken and an ice tea." Mom ordered then turned to look at Ella.

"I'll have the Italian chicken salad with extra cheese and a diet coke." Ella said carefully before turning to Bella.

"What do you want Bella?" Ella asked and Bella looked surprise.

"Shouldn't Max order first? She is hungry after all." Bella offered and both I and Ella sniggered at that.

"Oh don't worry; it'll take a while for my order so I suggest you go first." I urged Bella almost laughing at her confused expression and she shrugged.

"I'll take the turkey sandwich and have a coke." Bella ordered before turning to look at Edward.

"I'll have a coke." He order bluntly and Charlie stared at him surprise.

"Is that all you want? Because I'm more than willing to pay for you as well." Charlie offered and Edward simple shook his head.

"No it's okay, I'm not hungry." Edward reassured Charlie who frowned but let the subject drop. The waitress turned to me, pen raised over the pad before asking.

"What would you like?" My smile got even wider as I heard Ella giggle before taking a deep breath and answering.

"I want a double cheese burger, a six ounce steak, well done, the chicken alfredo, no mushrooms, the spinach ravioli, the fried chicken tenders, everything from page three, the fish and chips, and a root beer." I finished with a smile laughing on the inside at the dumb founded expressions on everyone faces, Ella on the other had didn't hold back at all and was laughing openly. The waitress was the first to recover.

"Don't you think that's a little much?" She asked and my mom sighed.

"Max here has an incredibly high metabolism. If she saying she can eat that much, then she can eat that much." My mom said seriously and everyone looked at me in shock.

"Are you sure you still don't want to split the bill?" I asked Charlie and he laughed weakly in reply.

'Oh yeah wait until he see what I eat after I have a work out.' I thought to myself laughing at the mental image.

* * *

Well here's chapter one and I hoped you all liked it!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Edward and nigth time conversations

Hi! Well I was not expecting so many people to like this story… I have nearly as much fans for this story then I do for my other ones, and those both have at least five chapters each! Since you guys all liked it so much I decided to keep it going and see how it all turns out, but since I'm not following either book's plotline I would like to ask for your suggestions in upcoming events.

Oh, in case anyone was wondering a 'bridezilla' is a girl (normally a bride) who acts really bitchy during the preparations for her wedding. Also, I know that Bella and Edward got engaged near the end of her senior year, but for her to match my story; I'm pushing the timeline back a little so Bella is just starting her senior year, rather than ending it.

**Summary: **Max has left the Flock and decided to live with her mother Valencia Martinez and her half sister Ella. Two years past and Max is now sixteen years old (Ella shall be only a year younger than Max) when Valencia decides to get remarried to Charlie Swan and moves to Forks to be with him. Max's world gets turned upside down as she now has to deal with High School, a step sister, her mom turning into a bridezilla, the mystery of the Cullen family and the sudden return of the Flock.

Pairings: Fang X Max, Edward X Bella, and Iggy X Ella. If there are any other pairings you would like to see them please tell me!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Speaking in someone mind (this goes for the voice as well)'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

* * *

'Oh yeah, that was a good meal.' I thought to myself in satisfaction as I stared at my family dumb founded expressions (except for Mom and Ella, both were too used to my eating habits to care) and flashed a cheeky grin to the equally dumb founded crowd that had formed about half way through my meal. After a few minutes of solid silence I started to get annoyed when I noticed they were all _still_ staring at me.

'Geez, they act as if they never seen a girl eat before.' I grumbled to myself as I glared at everybody, getting even more annoyed when they _still _didn't move.

'_It's not every day you see a skinny girl eat over ten pounds of food in one sitting.'_ The Voice whispered and I clutched my head in agony.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' I yelled back, ignoring my family's worried faces as I tried to hide the pain I was in.

"Max, are you ok?" Ella asked me while her eyes flicked towards Bella and her family.

'Huh, Bella and Ella, now that's going to get people confused.' I thought to myself while letting an amused grin cross my face.

"Yeah I'm just fine Ella; I just have a headache, nothing I haven't dealt with before." I smiled at her and her eyes lit up with understanding.

'Translation: I'm hearing voices in my head it causing me a butt load of pain.' I thought to myself sarcastically as I watched my sister and Mom exchange glances.

'_Max, you don…'_

'Shut up!' I snarled interrupting the Voice before it could continue but it continued anyway.

'_You don't belong here Max' _

'Then where do you think I belong?! With the Flock? In case you've forgotten, I was _abandon _by the Flock, I don't belong there anymore!' I snarled back not realizing that I had actually let out a small growl as I thought this.

'_Even so Max, you don't belong here. You need to do what you were meant to do and save this world.'_ I snarled at the voice and would have gladly given it the finger if it weren't for the fact that we were in public and there was a crowd watching.

'Screw the world! Tried my best and all I got for my effort was m… the Flock turning their backs on me! I'm done, I'm not going to listen to you anymore, I'm going to stay here and watch my Mom get married; and go to school like any other teenage girl, just like I have been for the past two years.' I yelled back and heard the Voice sigh.

'_That's just it Max, you're not a normal girl and you never will be.'_ I stayed silent after that and I felt the Voice leave my mind, it was then that I realized that everyone was looking at me worriedly.

"Huh?" I asked not having a clue to what was going on.

"I was telling Charlie that you were fine and there was no reason to go to the hospital, right Max." Mom asked me and I quickly shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. I think the jet lag just finally got to me." I answered and Ella looked at me weird.

"But we drove here." Ella said looking confused and I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ah, then maybe it was a delayed car sickness?" that sounded weak even to my ears.

"My dad is a great doctor, I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking a look at you." Edward offered and I quickly shook my head.

"No, no I'm fine; besides me and Ella really should head back to unpack. Mom made sure that we would start school tomorrow." I insisted and saw Charlie cave.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Charlie asked and I quickly nodded.

"Alright then, we'll just go home then. Bella are you coming with us or did you and Edward already have plans?" Charlie asked Bella and she shook her head.

"No we didn't have any plans; we'll meet you guys back at the house." Bella said before she and Edward left together and I frowned at that.

"Well come on guys lets head on back home." Charlie said as he pulled out a credit card to pay for the food. I watched as her grabbed Mom's hand and lead her out of the restaurant, she was blushing the entire way. I felt myself smile at how cute the two of them were together (well as cute as you mom can be when going gaga over some dude) and glanced at my sister to see her smiling as well. We followed silently after the two and my smile disappeared instantly as I reluctantly got back into the back of Charlie cruiser.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Edward glanced at me and I stared back at him.

"Nothing is wrong love." I frowned at him when he returned his eyes back to the road.

"You're lying." I stated, knowing I was right when his eyes briefly met mines.

"No I'm not." Edward protested and I frowned.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm…"

"Yes, you are. Now you can keep on pretending that nothing is wrong and I'll bug you the entire time about it; or you can tell me now and save the both of us a lot of grief in the future. What's your choice?" Edward sighed and was silent for a few minutes before he suddenly answered me.

"I can't read her mind." I blinked in shock.

"Then she's like me?" I asked and Edward gave a frustrated sigh.

"Well, she is and she isn't." I frowned in confusion, not really understanding what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Edward gave me an uneasy glance.

"Well, it's not so much that I'm unable to read her mind. It's more like she won't let me." I blinked in confusion.

"Now I'm just confused, what do you mean 'she won't let you'?" I asked and Edward sighed.

"Well that's just it, when we first met her I was able to, very briefly, read her mind; but then, it was like she knew I was there and slammed a mental barrier up and kicked me out." Edward confessed and I felt my eyes widen in surprise before narrowing in worry.

"So then what does that mean?" I asked and Edward sighed.

"I don't know. Besides you, she's the only other person who has been able to block her mind from me. Not only that, but she was able to tell I was reading her mind, I probably spiked her interest and now we'll have to be extra careful around her to make sure she doesn't find out about what I am." Edward told me seriously and I frowned in worry.

"You don't think she'll cause any problems do you? After all she seemed pretty normal to me." Edward frowned at me.

"As normal as she may seem, she was still able to block her mind from me, and she did it self-consciously as well. She can't be a normal human, even if she were; the Volturi wouldn't let her be if she found out about my secret." Edward reminded me and I felt a flash of worry spring up inside of me.

"Then we'll just have to make sure she never finds out right?" I asked and Edward nodded.

A few minutes later we pulled up to my house and quickly retreated to the living room. I sat on the couch with Edward and smiled when he wrapped his arms around me. The two of us sat there like that for a while (no, we really did!) when we heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the drive way, followed by a much larger vehicle. We got up and headed outside to meet Charlie and were faced with a large moving van.

"Well that would explain why Charlie put a lot of his stuff into storage." I whispered to Edward and Edward smiled at me.

"Indeed it would." Edward replied while Charlie came up to us with a grin on his face.

"Uh… yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier, but do you think you can help bring their stuff in?" Charlie asked Edward and he nodded.

"I would be glad to, Mr. Swan." Edward answered and I watched with amusement as Edward strolled casually to the moving van.

* * *

I walked easily toward the moving van and glanced behind me when I felt Bella soon to be step-sister fall in step behind me. Almost reflexively I tried to read her mind only to be met with her mental barrier that stops me from reading any of her thoughts. I felt her smirk and knew that she felt me trying to probe her mind. Then I felt her frown and then she tensed.

"What are you?" She asked and I put up the stoic mask I had perfected throughout the years.

"I could ask you the same thing." I countered and I felt her smirk.

"Touché…" I felt her frown and wondered what she was thinking about.

"I won't ask what you are, but does Bella know you aren't human?" She asked and I felt myself frown at the unexpected question.

"Yes she does." I answered hesitantly and heard her sigh.

"Will you ever hurt my family?" She asked fiercely and I blinked at the sudden emotion.

"No, I would never dream of hurting Bella's family." I answered back, trying to put as much sincerity voice as I could, she was silent for a few minutes before laughing and running ahead of me.

"Good, that's all I really wanted to know. You might want to act 'normal' around my Mom and Ella since they didn't notice that you are different than any regular human." Max warned me and I frowned in confusion.

"Why are you 'different' if you're mother and sister are not?" I asked curiously and she turned to glare at me, weird since she also looked kind of sad.

"Because I was born to be that way." Came her cryptic answer and as I mulled over her answer she turned around and ran to help the movers move their personal items into the house.

I watched with narrowed eyes as she grabbed the nearest box and made a show of trying to lift it up; it looked as if she was trying too hard to show that she had trouble picking it up. As she passed me I caught her rolling her eyes and I felt my eyes narrow even more in suspicion.

After a few trips from the house to the truck, everything had been placed in the house, and after a few hours of opening and closing random boxes Bella had stumbled upon a box filled with photo albums. This is how they had got to where they were now, sitting in the living room surrounded by boxes and laughing over random photos in the albums.

"Oh look, this is Max's fifteen birthday party, it was the first time we were really ever able to catch her off guard." Valencia pointed out a picture of a very surprised Max staring in slight horror at the birthday cake presented to her. Bella laughed along side with Ella and even Charlie gave a big smile at the photo. Max scowled at all of them before snatching the album away from Bella and flipped through a few pages before stopping on a certain place. With a triumphant smile she slammed the album down and pointed to a certain picture of both Ella and Valencia covered in feathers and what looked like honey.

"Tadaa! Meet Mom and Ella from last year April Fool's day when they learned to never pull a prank on me." Max declared and both Valencia and Ella looked embarrassed.

"Max!" Ella whined and Max simply smirked back at her.

"Let's look at another album ok." Valencia said quickly grabbing the album from Max before flipping another random album open. She smiled at what she saw and gave out a small cooing noise.

"Aww, look it's Ella baby pictures."Valencia said softly and Bella quickly moved closer to get a better look. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Max had flinched when Valencia mentioned the baby pictures and briefly wondered why. I watched as Bella and Valencia both cooed over the baby pictures and Ella blushed in embarrassment, strangely enough Max did not join them. After going through a few pages of pictures Bella suddenly looked confused.

"Um… How come you don't have any pictures of Max from before she was fourteen?" Bella asked and I watched as the three of them stiffen in surprise. I saw both Valencia and Ella eyes flick to Max and I felt my frown deepen when Max answered.

"Because I didn't exist until then." She answered softly and everyone fell silent. Then suddenly Max burst out laughing and Valencia and Ella quickly joined in.

"Oh you guys should have seen you're faces. You guys looked like you actually believed me!" Max was smirking at us and Valencia and Ella both looked amused but slightly confused.

"I was living with my Dad until then. I didn't start living with them until I was fourteen." Max answered and I knew she was lying. Her answered didn't make sense, even if she was living with her father, why didn't he send any pictures? Better question yet was why was she living with her father in the first place? I saw Charlie eyes narrow at her answer and knew I wasn't the only one who didn't believe in her answer. An awkward silence fell over the group and Charlie suddenly coughed drawing everybody attention.

"This Friday Billy and a few boys down in La Push are throwing a BBQ to welcome Valencia and her daughters to the community. Do you want to come Bella?" Charlie asked and I saw Bella flinch before she quickly shook her head.

"Sorry dad, I can't make it. Alice scheduled my dress fitting this Friday and I don't think she can change it now." Bella half-lied, Alice did schedule the dress fitting to be on Friday but she could probably have it re-schedule to anytime she wanted. I didn't mention this and I watch as disappointment filled Charlie face.

"Alright, if you already have plans then I guess it ok." Charlie said before glancing at the nearest clock.

"Is that the time? It's getting pretty late; you girls should go to bed. Tomorrow is you're first day at school after all." Charlie suggested and I watched as Valencia head shot up and she stared at the clock in horror.

"Girls, bed now!" Valencia ordered and I watched with mild amusement as both Ella and Max shot up from their spots and went racing towards the stair case and into their room. Charlie looked at her in awe and Bella looked at her in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Charlie asked and Valencia smiled.

"Years of practice dear, years of practice." Valencia answered before glancing at Bella who quickly stood up, her hand held up in surrender.

"Alright, going to bed now; but I'm going to see Edward off." I snickered inside and caught Bella smile at our little inside joke before standing up and following Bella so that she could 'see me off'.

"See you up stairs?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"Of course." I felt myself frown and Bella looked at me in confusion.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing." Bella rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"We've been through this conversation before. Do we really have to repeat it?" I smiled at her before sighing again.

"Ok I'll tell you when we're in your room." Bella smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ok, see you in a few." With that being said Bella gave me a quick kiss before pulling away from me and closing the door. As soon as the door was closed I raced to down a familiar path and found myself in Bella room before Bella had even gotten in.

A few minutes later Bella came into her room, already dressed in her pajamas, and she smiled at me. After settling herself in her bed I sat down next to her and took one of her hands into my own. She smiled at me before looking into my eyes and frowning.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Bella asked and I frowned.

"Max has admitted to not being human." I told Bella and saw her eyes go wide.

"If she's not human, then what is she?" I frowned when Bella asked that because I really didn't know.

"I have no idea, but she has made it clear that she won't do anything if we don't do anything. She shows no signs of wanting to figure out what I am but…" Bella gave me a knowing smile.

"But you're worried anyway right?" I nodded and Bella smiled again.

"I think its ok. If Max said she doesn't want to know then she probably doesn't want to know, unless you do something that forces her to. I think we'll be fine." Bella reassured me and I frowned at her.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked and Bella shrugged.

"Must be my women intuition." She said teasingly and I snorted.

"Whatever you say Bells, now get some sleep, you do have school tomorrow." I ordered and she rolled her eyes at me but complied anyway. A few minutes later she had fallen asleep and I was left to watch her in silence, wondering what she would say tonight.

As I watched Bella I was distracted by a new sound. Max was crying, confused I silently slipped out of Bella room and into Max and Ella one. I quickly glanced around and instantly found Max fast asleep and crying. I felt my eye brows come together in confusion, wondering why Max was crying when I suddenly starting seeing different images. With a start I realized I was seeing Max's dream and I quickly tried to focus what I was seeing.

"Fang…" Max whimpered and I saw a dark haired boy facing away from Max.

"Please…" Max sounded like she was begging and in my mind I saw the boy walk away from her.

"No!" Max gasped and the image rapidly changed to men in white coats.

"Please…stop…" Max whimpered again and my mind was suddenly filled with a myriad of images. None of them really made sense but I got the vague feeling that all of them were painful.

"No…" The images kept flashing by to quickly for me to see them but I knew that they were painful. Before I could see any further into Max's dream, I heard Ella stir in her bed and I bolted from their room. I found myself back in Bella room and I stared in confusion at the wall separating Bella room from Max's and Ella room. What had I just seen? Who was that boy in her dream? And those men in white coats, what did they do to her? As I was pondering these questions I heard Bella start speaking in her sleep.

"Edward." She whispered and I felt myself smile despite the confusion burning inside of me. As Bella said my name again something suddenly clicked inside of me. Fang was the name of the boy in Max's dream, and as Bella called out for me in her dreams, Max called out for him in hers.

I felt myself frown by this sudden revelation, Bella had sounded happy when she called out my name, and she had smiled when she said it. Max on the other hand, had whimpered when she said it, and she had looked like she was in pain. Was Max in love with this 'Fang' person? If she was, why hadn't she said anything about it? Even as I thought about this the images that had flashed through my mind suddenly resurfaced and something else clicked inside of me. Max had been hurt, hurt a lot, and she was still recovering from it.

Max wanted, maybe even needed, this 'Fang' person to heal her, she wanted to be saved by Fang.

* * *

Well here's chapter two and I have to say I'm surprised by the result I got from chapter one. Now that I'm getting all this positive feedback I have gotten inspired and I will continue working on all of my stories. Oh the ratings for this story may go up but it all really depends on how the story plays out.

So next chapter will have Max's first day of school as well as the sudden introduction of the flock! Be prepared for OOC-ness, but don't worry, all will be explained and Max shall soon become the sarcastic, butt kicking, mutant we all know she is!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Izzy and the Flock

OK! I'm really hyped right now so I'm going to try and write new chapters to ALL of my stories by today or tomorrow. So since you guys asked, here's chapter three!!!!

**Summary: **Max has left the Flock and decided to live with her mother Valencia Martinez and her half sister Ella. Two years past and Max is now sixteen years old (Ella shall be only a year younger than Max) when Valencia decides to get remarried to Charlie Swan and moves to Forks to be with him. Max's world gets turned upside down as she now has to deal with High School, a step sister, her mom turning into a bridezilla, the mystery of the Cullen family and the sudden return of the Flock.

Pairings: Fang X Max, Edward X Bella, and Iggy X Ella. If there are any other pairings you would like to see them please tell me!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Speaking in someone mind (this goes for the voice as well)'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

* * *

Due to my raptor like hearing, the alarm clock that was supposed to 'ring loudly' to wake my sister Ella up, was as loud as tossing me on the inside of a canon before firing. It didn't even make it past the first ring before I bolted from my bed and smashed the damn thing into the wall.

Blinking my eyes open I found Ella fast asleep, not the least bit disturbed by the loud crash of me breaking the alarm clock. With a sigh I realized that I had no clue as to what time it was, but if the dark sky outside meant anything then it was safe to say that it was early morning at best. Now slightly annoyed I debated if I should just go back to sleep or at least try to wake Ella up and ask her why she had set it early in the morning. After a few minutes of debate I gave up with a sigh and 'gently' shook my sister awake. I smirked in satisfaction as I watched her tumble to the ground and sat up with a big gasp.

"Max! What was that for!?" Ella yelled and I let my smirk fade into an annoyed expression.

"Mind telling me why you set the alarm clock to go off so god damn early Ella?" I asked and Ella frowned at me.

"What are you talking about Max? This is when I always get up." Ella said with a straight face and I stood gaping at her.

"You always get up this early?!" I said shocked and Ella simply frowned but nodded.

"Why?!" I demanded, what could my sister possible be doing so early in the morning? Ella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well it would make sense that _you _never had to wake up so early, but the rest of the world isn't as naturally pretty as you are and _I _need this time to make myself presentable to the rest of the world." Ella said while gathering her toliteries and heading toward the bathroom. I sat stunned for a few minutes before shaking my head and heading toward the kitchen. Since I was up anyway, I might as well get something to eat.

As I headed into the kitchen I found myself facing Charlie, my soon to be dad, and blinked in surprise. Charlie looked just as surprised before getting over it and offering me a seat with a silent jerk of his head. I smiled at him while I gather a bowl, a box of cereal, and a jug of milk. I sat down next to him and served myself a big helping of cereal and dug in. I could feel Charlie curious stare on me and I glanced up to meet it, he looked embarrassed that I caught him staring.

"What's up Charlie?" I asked and he smiled slightly, he still looked confused but happy that I took started the conversation.

"I was wondering why you were up so early." He asked and I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You can thank Ella for that. Her alarm clock woke me up, she says she needs this time to 'make herself presentable to the world' or something like that." I answered and he smiled a bit nervously.

"What about you, do you need to 'make yourself presentable to the world'?" Charlie asked and I snorted again.

"Nope, Ella says I'm naturally pretty and therefore I don't have to wake up at ungodly hours." I answered and Charlie chuckled at that.

"So why are you up so early?" I asked and Charlie grinned.

"I'm up because I have to go to work." I faked a flinch at that.

"Ow… sucks to be you." I said somewhat seriously and somewhat teasingly, he smiled at my answer anyway.

"Yeah, well I got used to it." He frowned and confusion swept across his face.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It nothing… it's just that I could have sworn your hair was brown yesterday but now it looks blond." Charlie said looking confused and I smiled.

"Yeah, it's just one of my weird traits, sometimes it'll be blond, and others it'll be brown. We haven't found an official name to call my hair color but it hasn't stopped Mom from trying." I said with a grin and he laughed.

"We'll I have to head off to work now, have a good day at school." Charlie said and I felt my smile vanish.

Have fun at a place that gave name to nearly every single one of my childish nightmares and bored the hell out of me the past two years? Yeah I don't think so, that reassured, I dove straight back into my bowl and polished off what was left in the box.

About two hours later I watched as Bella stumbled down the stairs and looked in confusion at the empty cereal box laying in the trash. I offered her a guilty smile and she sighed before cracking the fridge open. She pulled out a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon before looking at me.

"Do you want some?" She asked tentatively and I nodded my head, hey I was hungry, back off.

She smiled before pulling a pan out and started frying the bacon. A few minutes later my sister Ella came waltzing down the stairs, dressed and ready to head off to school. She wrinkled her nose at the bacon before rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a single apple. She sat down next to me and critically went over my undressed state and stared.

"What?" I snapped and she raised a single eyebrow at me.

"Are you going to get ready?" She asked innocently and I nodded.

"Really?" She asked sounded skeptic and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I threw my hands up in defeat and headed back up the stairs. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a white blouse, I pulled a big red sweater on before pulling my hair into a lose ponytail and briefly scrubbed my teeth before heading back down. Ella looked me over before nodding her head in satisfaction and I rolled my eyes at her.

After devouring the bacon and eggs we piled up in Bella car and headed off to school. As soon as we pulled up into the parking lot and I could tell that we were drawing a lot of attention. I shifted uneasily at the attention and saw that Bella looked as uneasy as I felt; Ella on the other hand was looking excitedly at the school and bouncing in her seat. After we parked I saw hesitation appear in Bella eyes as she turned around to look at us before glancing toward the Cullen's then back to us.

"Um… do you want me to show you where the front office is?" Bella asked hesitantly and I glanced at Ella who rapidly shook her head.

"Nah, its fine it shouldn't be too hard to find. Go and meet with your precious Edward." I answered and smirked when she blushed.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked looking a little guilty and Ella nodded her head.

"Yeah we're fine; now go on and give Edward a morning kiss." Ella said with a wicked smile and Bella turned a few new shades of red. Rolling my eyes, I pushed my door open and dragged my sister out of the car before she could tease Bella anymore, and headed over toward the school, walking as quickly as I could to get out of the rain.

Ella sniggered as we entered the building and I glanced curiously at her. She saw my glance and she nodded to the people around us. Confused I glanced around myself and blinked at what I saw, the hallway was filled with students, both older and younger than me, and all of them were staring at us (ok, mainly me) in awe. I watched in disbelief as the students in front of us literately dove to the side to clear a path for us, Ella sniggered again and I scowled at her. Speeding up, I was almost running through the hallways, stopping I found myself in front of the front of office, slamming the door open I pushed Ella inside before entering myself and slamming the door close.

An old lady behind the desk looked up in shock at our loud entrance and Ella gave her a carefree smile, as if she was used to making loud entrances (ok she was, I really should learn to control my temper), after a few minutes of silence Ella cleared her throat and gave me a warning look.

"Hi, I'm Ella Martinez and this is my sister Maxine Martinez. We're here to pick up our schedule." Ella said sincerely and the old lady smiled back at her.

"Ah yes, you're going to be Chief Swan new step-daughters right? The entire town is talking about you, you know." She said and I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really why?" I asked and she frowned at me.

"Well everyone knows that Charlie never really got over Bella mom and we're all really glad that he's getting remarried; but Bella also going to get married and people can't help but wonder if she's going to end up just like her mother. You know what they say; the apple never falls far from the tree." She whispered to me as if she was revealing the secrets of the government rather than just passing along a rumor. I felt a flash of anger burn through me and I roughly grabbed my schedule out of her hands and stomped my way to the door, Ella hurried after me and I slammed the door behind us leaving a very confused old lady behind us.

"What's wrong Max?" Ella asked and I forced a smile onto my face.

"Nothing Ella, I just don't like her talking about my family like that." I was lying and Ella seemed to believe it until she spoke again.

"You're nothing like him Max." She stated quietly and I felt a true smile make its way onto my face.

"Thanks Ella." I whispered back and she smiled.

"No prob's Max." Ella said before glancing at her schedule and running off to get to her class. I glanced at my schedule and frowned at what I saw, my first class was biology; I was not going to enjoy that. As I walked to my classroom I felt myself smiling at what Ella had said. She was right; I was nothing like that bastard Jeb.

* * *

With a sigh I sat myself next to Edward and smiled when he hugged me. Rosalie rolled her eyes at this little display and Alice giggled. As I ate I heard a loud commotion near the front of the cafeteria and turned to look. Standing in front of the cafeteria doors were my two soon to be step-sisters and at the moment they were both being mobbed by boy both older and younger than them. I felt myself frown in worry but smiled when I saw Max roll her eyes before grabbing Ella arms and dragged them through the crowd, not sparing anyone a second glance. I turned to look at Alice and frowned when I saw her looking at Max worriedly before glancing at Edward who was also frowning while looking at Alice.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked and Alice looked uncertainly toward Max, who was now loading her tray with a mountain load of food.

"I can't see Max's future." Alice confessed and I stared at her in shock.

"You can't?" I asked stunned and Alice shook her head.

"Jasper, can you feel anything from her?" Jasper shook his head and I frowned in worry.

"What about Ella?" I asked and Alice looked frustrated.

"I can sort of see her, but it's like Max is interfering with her and she gotten all burly." Alice said and I frowned in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I asked and Alice shook her head.

"Well if our theory is correct, then it means that Max isn't human." Alice answered and I frowned in worry.

"But I don't think she's a bad person. I mean when I met her yesterday, she seemed completely normal to me." I said out loud and Rosalie raised a skeptic eyebrow at me.

"Completely normal?" Rosalie asked while nodding her head towards Max who was now holding two trays covered in food, I felt myself blush at this when I noticed everybody was staring at Max in shock.

"Well almost completely normal, she can't help it if she has a high metabolism." I said weakly and Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. Before any of them could stop me I stood up and waved my hand, signaling that they could sit here, Max saw me and started to head over with Ella in tow, and Rosalie glared at me.

"Hey Bella." Max greeted as she sat down, Ella sitting next to her.

"Hey Max, Ella. Max, Ella meet Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. They're Edward family." I said introducing them while they smiled politely. I saw understanding dawn in Max's eyes before she smirked and started eating. Ella rolled her eyes at Max's rudeness before smiling cheerfully towards them.

"It's nice to meet you." Ella said politely.

"So Max, Ella what happened to you previous dad?" Emmett asked and Rosalie rolled her eyes at his bluntness. Ella smiled but it looked a little sad and Max merely snorted.

"My dad died before I was born." Ella said softly, "Mom said he was a marine."

"What about your dad Max?" Emmet asked and I saw Alice elbow him in the ribs.

"Who cares?' Max answered somewhat angrily and everyone looked at her in shock.

"Don't you care where your father is?" Jasper asked and Max shook her head.

"Nope, I ran away from that bastard two years, it's why I'm living with Mom and Ella now." Max answered, I had a feeling that she was lying but didn't push the matter any further.

"Uh, then what do you guys think of Forks?" Alice asked trying to ease the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"I like it, everything is so green!" Ella answered enthusiastically and I heard Edward snicker.

"I don't, it rains too much." Max answered and I smiled at her answer.

"How are your classes going?" I asked and Max merely rolled her eyes at the question.

"Everything is soo easy!" Ella said happily, "Now I won't have to spend hours on homework." I blinked in confusion; Ella didn't look like the book type girl and Max smirked at me.

"Mom used to be a scientist; she's always tutoring us so we know more than the average person." Max explained and I smiled in understanding.

"So what made your mom decide to become a vet?" Alice asked and Max smirked again.

"Mom always liked animals, especially birds, and she wanted to be able to help them." Max said flatly but Ella burst into giggles anyway, I could tell I wasn't the only one confused by this but I didn't say anything.

"Hey Bella?" Max asked and I looked up at her.

"Huh?" Max smiled.

"Can I call you something else besides Bella?" I frowned in confusion.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked and Max smiled again.

"Well it's just that Bella and Ella sound a lot alike and since Ella name really is Ella I thought it would be best if I called you something else." I frowned when I realized that Max was right and I looked at Max wearily.

"What do you want to call me?" I asked and Max smile got bigger.

"Can I call you Izzy?" I thought about it for a little before nodding my head, Izzy didn't sound too bad.

"Great! Nice to meet you Izzy!" That being said, Max focused on her food and demolished it in the next ten minutes, much to Rosalie disgust. After lunch ended we headed our separate ways and I smiled as I thought of the new nickname Max had given me. Yeah, Izzy didn't sound that bad at all.

* * *

The week passed quickly, before I knew it Friday had come up on us and I found myself being pushed into the bathroom by my fashion obsessed little sister and forced to endure the three hours of hell that she called 'a makeover'. I was forced into a tight blue blouse with ruffles sown into the design that perfectly hid the bumps on my back that were my wings. As well as a short denim skirt, Ella pulled my hair back into a lose bun and left a few strands of hair frame my face. Annoyed by the sudden make over I smiled in satisfaction as I remembered how I had not made it easy on her, right now she was in bathroom grumbling about how I wasted so much time when I could have just stayed still. I watched in amusement as my Mom came stumbling downstairs dressed in a simple white blouse and a flowing light blue skirt, in her hands were a straw sun hat and her hair had been pulled back into a simple ponytail. Charlie came after her wearing a plaid t-shirt and blue jeans, Charlie looked at me in surprise and Mom smiled at me.

"You look nice Max; did Ella get to you again?" Mom asked and I nodded my head, Mom really knew us too well.

"Yeah, you look nice too Mom." Mom smiled at me and Charlie smiled nervously, his eyes darting between me and Mom, it was obvious that he thought so as well. Right then Ella stumbled out of the bathroom, finally ready, wearing a white tank top and low riding blue jeans. She flashed me an annoyed look before we were ushered outside, I paused for a bit to put my slippers on, and into Charlie cruiser.

After a while of driving I noticed a distinct change to our surroundings. I wouldn't call the place grimier compared to Forks, but it was certainly different. After parking somewhere in the road, I followed Charlie as he made his way purposely through the streets, arm around Mom waist, knowing just where he was going. Before long we found ourselves in what appeared to be the middle of town, a large bon fire was crackling cheerfully and people were talking in small clusters everywhere. When Charlie stepped out a man in a wheel chair came up and greeted Charlie happily, standing not far behind him was an animalistic young boy who briefly reminded me of Erasers, shaking my head to rid myself of these thought I focused in on what Charlie was saying.

"This is Billy Black and his son Jacob Black; Billy this is Valencia and her daughters, Maxine and Ella." Charlie introduced us and Billy gave us a large smile while he shook Mom hand.

"It's nice to meet you Valencia, Maxine, and Ella. Jacob, why don't you take these young girls to meet everyone else?" Billy asked his son and Jacob nodded.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the whole gang." Jacob said and Ella and I followed him. As we followed him I felt myself tensing as I realized the scent of wolf was starting to surround me. We soon found ourselves facing a group of men and two other girls, Jacob turned back around with a smile on his face as he introduced us.

"This here is Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Colin, Bradley, and Emily. Guys, this is Maxine and Ella, Charlie soon to be step-daughters." Jacob introduced us and I smiled when they smiled warmly back at me. Even though they seemed alright, the smell of wolves that were lingering on them was setting me on edge. So after explaining that I was going to get food, I made a quick escape from them and headed over to grab some food.

Luckily enough I had eaten before we had left, so I wasn't too hungry and only grabbed two plates worth of food. After retreating to sit on a bench alone, I looked around to see how my family was doing. Ella was still with Jacob and his friends. I frowned when I saw one of them, Embry, hanging all over Ella, obviously infatuated with her, and his friends were giving him some weird looks. Mom and Charlie looked like they were having a good time and were talking with some of the adults who had shown up today. I continued to eat in silence, happy that my family was happy, and didn't realize there was somebody behind me until I heard a squeak of metal on metal. Whirling around, I found myself face to face with Billy Black; letting out a sigh of relief I sat back down as Billy maneuver himself next to me.

"Now I'm wondering why a pretty girl likes you, is sitting here all by herself instead of out there having fun with the rest of the youngster." Billy asked and I snorted.

"You make yourself sound old saying things like youngsters." I answered back and Billy laughed.

"Well I am getting old so I guess it's ok to say things like that." I laughed a little at that and Billy smiled.

"So why are you over here?" Billy asked and I sighed.

"Well I have a problem trusting new people and the scent of this place was really putting me on edge." I said carefully not sure how I felt about this guy.

"Oh, and what smell would that be? I know this isn't the cleanest of places but I didn't think it smelt that bad." Billy said jokingly and I was silent for a few minutes.

"Wolves, this place smells like wolves." I answered and I saw him stiffen in surprise, he knew something and now I was certain about it.

"And how would you know what wolves smelled like? It could just be dog that you smell." Billy asked still stiff and I debated over my answer.

"Dogs don't smell as wild as wolves do." I answered, avoiding his question completely. The two of us sat in silence, trying to size each other up, and I frowned. Whatever happened to my normal lifestyle? Why is it that my Mom remarrying suddenly got me thrown into a weird town filled with weird people?

'_Because you were never meant to be normal Max' _the voice whispered and I jerked in surprise, luckily the voice retreated just as quickly as it had come and I wasn't left with a mind splitting head ache like its visit normally left me.

"I don't really care anymore." I blurted out surprising Billy who was still looking at me.

"I don't care if you guys smell like wolves, or if the Cullen's aren't human, all I really care about is if my Mom is happy and Ella is safe." I stated and I saw Billy jump in surprise. I gave him a serious look and he realized that I meant business.

"Are you going to hurt my family?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, we will not." He answered and I felt a smile return on my face.

"Good, that's all I wanted to know." I said as I turned to look at the bon fire.

"You really care about your family huh?" Billy asked and I nodded.

"I don't want to be left behind again." I whispered but he heard me anyway.

"What do you mean Max?" He asked but I ignored him.

"Hey look, the clouds are clearing up." I said changing the topic and Billy followed my gaze. The sky really was clearing up, the grey clouds moving out of the way to reveal clear blue skies. I smiled at the rare sight and Billy smiled with me. Then with my advance eye sight I saw it. I saw them, five figures flying through the sky, and suddenly every emotion that had tried so hard to hold back came bursting forth.

I felt all the pain, betrayal, hurt, hopelessness, and sorrow of the past two years raging inside me and I knew that I had started crying. Distantly I heard Billy asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from that one patch of sky, even though those figures were long gone. It was weird, a part of me knew exactly what was going on, I saw Billy yelling for help, saw my Mom and Ella come running towards me, saw the worried looks that reflected on everyone faces; but another part of me was lost to them. Lost to the memories of those horrible events that had finally torn me apart from the Flock. The dark room and heavy chains. Flashes of white coats and silver needles, blood splattered on the walls and floors, screams echoing all around me and dull glassy eyes. Finally a man's laughter and the shrill call of a baby's cry.

It was too much, I couldn't stand all of the pain I was in, and so I felt myself falling and I quickly welcomed the mind numbing darkness and just let everything fade away from me.

* * *

Well here's the next chapter tell me what you think about it!!!!

Oh and for those of you who didn't know 'slippers' are the same thing as 'flip flops' or so I'm told.

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Slaps and Sparkles?

Hello all my lovely readers!!! I have to say that I really like how expressive you guys all are, who knew that a few reviews were all it took to keep me writing and my brain juices flowing. Um... I have to say 'ops' cause I made Quil imprint on Ella when she was supposed to fall in love with Iggy…. Hmm, maybe I'll make this a drama between the two… oh I know! I'll put up a vote, who do you think Ella should end up with, Quil or Iggy? Please send you answer in your review!

**Summary: **Max has left the Flock and decided to live with her mother Valencia Martinez and her half sister Ella. Two years past and Max is now sixteen years old (Ella shall be only a year younger than Max) when Valencia decides to get remarried to Charlie Swan and moves to Forks to be with him. Max's world gets turned upside down as she now has to deal with High School, a step sister, her mom turning into a bridezilla, the mystery of the Cullen family and the sudden return of the Flock.

Pairings: Fang X Max, Edward X Bella, and Iggy X Ella (up to debate). If there are any other pairings you would like to see them please tell me!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Speaking in someone mind (this goes for the voice as well)'_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight

* * *

It had been a week since the BBQ. Edward and I had arrived home to find a worried Charlie and a sad Valencia waiting outside of Max and Ella room. When I had asked what was wrong she merely shook her head and told me not to worry about it. After we retreated into my room, Edward told me that Max was crying.

Worried now, since Max didn't seem like the crying type. I called Jacob. I flinched as I remembered the call, I hadn't been in the best of moods, Alice had made me stay in the bridal shop for _hours_, and my worry for Max had only made my temper worse.

* * *

"_Jacob what happened?" I demanded as soon as I heard him pick up._

"_What are you talking about Bella?" I heard him ask, sounding slightly confused and I gritted my teeth in annoyance._

"_What did you do that made Max cry?" I spat out angrily._

"_I didn't do anything Bell." I heard the hurt in his voice but I was too angry to care._

"_Then explain to me why my step sister is crying in her room." I demanded and heard Jacob sigh._

"_Nothing happened." Jacob said and I felt myself snap._

"_Nothing happened!? Oh that's rich Jacob, I may not have known Max for long, but I do know that she doesn't cry over __**nothing**__. Now what happened?" I demanded and I heard Jacob growl._

"_That's just it! __**Nothing **__happened! One minute she's talking to my old man, next thing we know she bursting out in tears and then just up faints." Jacob said sounding frustrated but I wasn't impressed._

"_Well obviously something happened, and until you come and apologize to Max I don't want to talk to you!" I snapped before snapping my cell phone shut and throwing it at my bed angrily._

* * *

After I made the call, I talked to Max and told her that I wouldn't be talking to Jacob until he apologized for whatever he had done. Her response was to stare at me blankly and then very slowly tell me that Jacob hadn't done anything to her. Now I felt bad, but I still haven't talked to Jacob, I was too embarrassed to do so. Still _something_ had happened, I mean something must have, otherwise Max wouldn't be shutting down like she is.

Max wasn't doing so well, to state the obvious, she didn't talk; she didn't eat as much as she used to, and almost every night she woke up screaming. It was hard watching her, to see her break apart like this and yet at the same time, she tried so hard to hide it. It was like she was used to hiding her pain, used to being alone and having no one to support her. As hard as it was for me to watch her, it was even worse for Charlie to see it.

He said that Max was acting just like I had after Edward left, Edward had looked horrified when he heard this, and that it tore at him to see his daughter in such pain. Yes his _daughters_, Charlie wasn't even considering Max and Ella as step daughters, he thought of them as his real and true daughters. After hearing this I had tried to talk to Max, if she was acting like how I did after Edward left, then maybe the reason was somehow similar.

Maybe I was desperate, or maybe I was too confident, but whatever the reason I knew that I had stepped over a line, a line into something I had no inkling over. I knew that I had said something that I shouldn't have, and even though it probably did more harm than good, I was glad because on that day I caught a glimpse of the anguish Max had been through, and it terrified me.

* * *

"_Max may I come in?" I asked hesitantly frowning when I didn't receive an answer. _

_With a deep sigh I steeled myself and pushed the door open.__ Max was sitting on her bed, she stared listlessly at the wall and didn't even seem to notice my presence. Cautiously I walked forward and sat next to Max, waiting to see if she would respond. She didn't._

"_Max, I don't know what happened in your past, and I don't know what could have brought all this pain back to you, but I want you to know that you're not alone." I said trying to sound as sincere as I could, Max didn't even blink._

"_I think I understand, to know what it feels like when the one you love leaves you, to be left behind." I whispered fighting back my own tears as I remembered when Edward had left. Max flinched and I took this as encouragement._

"_But you can't do this! There are others who care about you, others who are worried about you." I saw a spark of something flash through Max's eyes and pressed onwards._

"_You may think that no one will understand, but I do! Edward left me once and it felt as if someone tore my soul out of my body. That pain, that loneliness, it's not something most people can understand. But I do! I understand and if you…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment Max had slapped me. She had slapped my __**hard **__and I could see her trembling from the effort. Our eyes met and I gasped at the pure anger held in her eyes._

"_Do you even hear yourself when you speak?" Max asked icily and I stared at her in shock._

"_As if you can understand what I'm going through. You said so yourself, that you didn't know what happened in __**my**__ past, that you didn't even know what caused me to remember all of this pain. How the hell can you 'understand' when you don't even know what the hell is wrong?!" Max yelled the anger in her eyes blazing and I felt myself recoil from her._

"_You'll never understand! You'll never know what it feels like, to have everything that you live for turn against you. To have you're only reason of existent ripped away from you, to want to die but not be able to. You'll never know what it feels like to have the __**entire**__ world turn against you and not be able to do a damn thing about it. You'll never understand." Max had been shouting when she started but now she was whispering._

_I watched as she sank back into her bed, her face cupped in her hands and her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Stunned I moved forward and gently place my hand on her shoulder, she looked up and I gasped in shock. Max hadn't been crying, her face had been dry, but her eyes, her eyes terrified me. Her eyes were filled with such a strong emotion that I had no clue how to name. It was weird, I knew for a fact that there were emotions showing through her eyes, and yet I felt as if I was looking at nothing._

_It was as if I was staring at a void._

* * *

Max hasn't talked to me since that day. Now she doesn't talk to anybody. I asked Edward if he knew anything and Edward had simple shook his head in frustration. Apparently, even as she was breaking apart, Max was still throwing up her mental barriers, now she was even doing it as she slept. Ella and Valencia had both been very worried, neither one of them taking their eyes off for a few minutes and when Charlie had asked what was wrong with Max they had both responded by saying it was nothing.

It was pretty obvious that they were hiding something and for once Charlie simply wouldn't let it go. I could tell that this past week had been very stressing for both Valencia and Charlie; Valencia because her daughter was in pain and Charlie because his fiancée wouldn't tell him what was wrong with his daughter. I could tell that this was putting a strain on their relationship but I just didn't know what to do about it.

Right now I was heading home from Edward house. I had been going over plans with Alice at got some good news, my mom would be heading down here to Forks to help me plan my wedding. The bad news was that Edward wouldn't be home the next couple of days because he had to go hunting. With a sigh I pulled into the drive way and slowly headed inside. I was expecting the stifling silence that had descended on our house for the past couple of days; instead I was met with panicked shouting and a terrified looking Ella.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked Ella and she started sobbing.

"Max, she ran away." Ella sobbed and I felt it like a punch to my gut.

"What?" I asked stunned and Ella hiccupped.

"Max and I were watching TV in the living room and I went to go use the bathroom. When I came back she was gone, but I thought she just went back to our room, so I stayed here waiting for her to come down. Then an hour late Mom came home and asked where Max was and I said in our room. Mom was worried so we went to go check but when we looked she wasn't there. So we looked everywhere but we couldn't find her!" Ella said and started sobbing; I heard Valencia and Charlie talking in the kitchen and moved in closer to hear.

"How far could she have gotten?" Charlie asked and Valencia sighed.

"Very far, knowing her she could be out of the town by now." Valencia sounded really close; she must have been standing close to the door.

"Why didn't you do anything?!" Charlie asked and Valencia sighed.

"There was nothing _I_ could do." Valencia answered, she sounded tired, very tired.

"What do you mean you couldn't do anything? She's you daughter for God sake!" Charlie actually sounded angry and I frowned in worry.

"Because I could never understand. No one ever could." Valencia answered and I blinked at how familiar that had sounded.

"You're her mother, aren't you supposed to understand her?" Charlie said, he sounded a bit desperate.

"I'm a terrible mother." Valencia sounded sad, very sad.

"That's not true. I see how she looked at you, how great she thought you were, what in the world did you do that was so bad to make you think otherwise?" Charlie asked and I could hear him pleading.

"I can't tell you." Valencia answered, she sounded like she was in pain.

"Why not?!" Charlie demanded and Valencia whispered her answer.

"I don't want you to hate me." She had said it so softly I doubted Charlie even heard her.

"Fine! Don't tell me, I'll just go and look for her myself!" Charlie snapped and I watched with wide eyes as Charlie stomped his way out of the house. I peeked into the kitchen and saw Valencia leaning against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

"Max… I'm so sorry… please be safe…" Valencia whispered and I gulped at the sudden lump in my throat. Was this what happened when I had to leave? Did Charlie have to suffer this all by himself? Was this the pain that I caused him? For the first time since I came to Forks my actions suddenly came into focus.

I felt ashamed.

* * *

I didn't know where I was, ok I knew but I didn't have an exact location. Right now I was flying above the cloudbank, lazily flapping my wings and stretching them out. I knew that I hadn't been on the best behavior during the past week, but I couldn't really blame myself, I was expecting to see the Flock ever again.

It had hurt, hurt a lot to see them for that brief moment in time. It brought back every single painful memory in those seven months of hell I had fallen into after the flock had abandoned me. It had brought back all those buried emotions in a fierce burning rush and made me remember everything. Made me remember my torment, my sacrifice, and now I hated myself.

I didn't like it, the way everyone looked at me. They had all looked so worried, so concerned, I didn't deserve their concern. So I tried, tried to go back to 'normal', whatever the hell that was, but I couldn't. It was like trying to throw the world off my shoulders, trying to go up stream without a paddle, and so I struggled trying to get back to 'normal'.

I did everything I could think of, I tried to bury those memories again, but they wouldn't go away, they stuck in my mind all the time, burning and branding themselves there, as if they were trying to say 'never forget'. So when Ella and I had been watching TV I was suddenly struck with inspiration, I had to go flying. It had been a while since I had last flown, my wings were killing me with how stiff they were, but as soon as I got into the sky it felt as if all my emotions had been dampened. They were still there, rolling and boiling beneath my skin, but it felt distant, as if someone had wrapped a blanket over them and finally allowed me to think clearly for the first time in days.

Realizing that I had been flying for a pretty long time, I tilted my wings and dove straight through the cloudbank. A wide expanse of green forest spread out before me and quickly I found the perfect place to land. I landed in a small clearing, perfectly round with wild flowers growing here and there, off in the distance I head a river running and I felt a sort of peace come over me. This place was peaceful, and even though it couldn't take away my emotions, it could at the very least give me a decent place to nap. That being decided I laid down on the soft grass, my wings tucked into my back, and fell asleep.

I don't really know what it was that woke me up, but before I could even open my eyes, I found myself couching on my feet my hands raised in an offensive position. Years of instincts kicked in and I scanned the clearing, my eyes landing on a lone figure standing in the shadows just outside of the clearing.

"Max? Is that you?" Edward, the person standing there was Edward; it was pretty hard to imitate Edward voice.

"Max you have to go home, everyone's worried about you." Edward sounded like he was sort of begging yet at the same time not.

"Come on Max, I'll show you the way back." Odd, how Edward didn't move from the shadows. It was then that I realized what had woken me up.

Behind me I could hear several rough voices, they were whispering but I was still able to hear them, apparently Edward was able to hear them as well since he was starting to tense up. This wasn't good, I couldn't let Edward find out about the Erasers, he may not have been human but I didn't want to drag him into my nightmarish world. Besides, the anger bubbling inside me hadn't dimmed at all, this was the perfect excuse to release some pent up frustration.

That decided I spun on my heel and raced off into the woods, I heard Edward calling my name but I didn't slow down, if anything I went ever faster. Odd how everything seemed to come into focus as I was racing through unmarked forest at nearly sixty mph (it had taken some training but I had learned how to _really _fast) before long I saw the Erasers. There were six of them, all of them already transformed into their half wolf forms, and it appeared that they were arguing amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes at this; Erasers always were and always will be idiots.

Without wasting any more time I literally jumped into their midst and starting flinging my fist. I could tell that I had caught them by surprise (not so surprising) and I felt a true smile make its way onto my face as I savagely slammed my fist into one of their faces. One to six? They didn't stand a chance!

As I flipped to avoid an oncoming fist I caught movement in the corner of my eyes. Tilting my head to look, I found myself staring into the horrified eyes of Edward Cullen.

'Drat, now how am I supposed to explain this to him?' I thought to myself as I dropped to the ground to avoid an oncoming kick and swung my foot out in a vicious kick and blasted the Eraser straight into a tree with a sickening crack.

Oddly enough Edward seemed a little torn, as if he was unsure on what to do. Snorting at his hesitation I focused myself on the battle again and grinned as I watched the Erasers back off and stare at me warily.

"Oh good, it seems that this batch of Erasers has finally started using their brains for once!" I taunted grinning when I heard them snarl at me. By some unseen signal the six of the charged at me and I frowned. Seriously, when were they going to learn the 'charge at Max' tactic did not work?

With a sigh I realized that Edward was still standing behind me and therefore I couldn't use my wings, so I improvised. Without even thinking about it, I leapt and landed on one of the many trees surrounding me before pushing off and landing on another tree. After gaining the right height I jumped off the trees and landed behind the Erasers. Quickly, before they could realize what I just did, I spun around and delivered a round house kick that I know knocked one of them out.

One dropped and five turned around snarling. Quickly jumping back, I barely avoided a quick swipe of claws. So the battle went. Slowly, but surely I was knocking the Erasers out one by one. Edward was still standing there looking stunned and I really didn't mind that he wasn't helping. It looked like things would end easily and I felt a bit disappointed by at the same time a little happy as well, but then one of the Erasers, probably the leader, he said something, something that snapped what little self control I had.

"She's just like you." He growled and of course I knew exactly who he was talking about and then I saw red. Before he could even realize it I had him slammed up against, his throat slowly being crushed by my hands.

"Where is she?!" I yelled, forgetting Edward was watching my face twisted into something between anger and desperation. He didn't answer, he just kept laughing and I felt my anger build. I snapped his neck and I heard Edward gasp behind me, unfortunately I forgot that there were other Erasers and I soon found myself slammed into a tree courtesy of enraged Eraser who had kicked me away from their leader.

As I got up I watched as an Eraser came hurling at me, I wasn't entirely too sure if I could dodge this one, turns out I didn't have to because just before it could hit me _Edward _popped out of _nowhere_ and punched the Eraser away from me. I stared in shock, Edward had been standing on the _other _side of the field, and now here he was! Standing right in front of me, in a crouch, bearing his fangs… wait, fangs?

I glanced at Edward mouth and sure enough there they were fangs… the hell? Before I could even contemplate what the hell this all meant, Edward rushed off in a blur of copper and one by one the remaining Erasers had their butts handed to them. I was partly annoyed at the sudden intrusion but also partly happy, killing wasn't something I liked doing and if I had been left alone I was pretty sure there would have been six dead Eraser bodies by the time I was done.

As I watch Edward finish off the Erasers I felt all my anger bleed away and turning into the raging emotions still trap with in my body. I felt tears start to prick at my eyes and I turned to look at the Eraser that I had killed, a part of me knew that I shouldn't have been surprised and yet when I saw him it was like a super powered punch to the gut (because I don't feel regular ones anymore), laying there with his head twisted into an unnatural angle was a twelve year old boy, a boy who didn't have long to live, I just noticed the bar code marking on the back of his twisted neck. I couldn't control my tears anymore so I buried my face into my knees, I still didn't like it when people say me crying.

Light footsteps alerted me to Edward presence, I could feel the curiosity rolling off of him, but I didn't raise my head. Edward just stood there for a long time, not saying anything, before I felt his cold hand on my shoulder.

"Max, let's get out of here." He said softly and I realized that he was trying to comfort me. I looked up at Edward and then froze, I felt my eyes widen in shock and the first thing that passed through my head was.

'What the hell?'

"Edward… why… are you sparkling?" I asked staring at Edward face which was now in the sunlight that had somehow gotten through the forest canopy. Edward looked at me in shock and I stared back at him in shock, neither one of us moved. A weird silence fell over the forest and nothing moved.

Oh yeah, this was going to take a while.

* * *

So there you have it! It's a little shorter than my other chapters and I'm really sorry about that!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Experiments and Rosalie

Hello Readers!!! Sorry for the really late update but a lot of things have been going on. My grandma died and school starts again pretty soon. I started two new stories (I know, bad awalkingparadox bad!) and I updated my profile, so please check it out!

On the other hand I have opened the poll on to whom Ella will eventually end up with. Will it be Iggy? Or will it be Quil? Vote now and help me decide!

**Summary: **Max has left the Flock and decided to live with her mother Valencia Martinez and her half sister Ella. Two years past and Max is now sixteen years old (Ella shall be only a year younger than Max) when Valencia decides to get remarried to Charlie Swan and moves to Forks to be with him. Max's world gets turned upside down as she now has to deal with High School, a step sister, her mom turning into a bridezilla, the mystery of the Cullen family and the sudden return of the Flock.

Pairings: Fang X Max, Edward X Bella, and Iggy X Ella (up to debate). If there are any other pairings you would like to see them please tell me!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Speaking in someone mind (this goes for the voice as well)'_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight

* * *

By 'take a while' I meant the few minutes it took for Edward family to show up out of nowhere and to stand in shock at the scene before them. What a scene it was six dead corpses, six dead _kids_, Edward and me in the middle of it all, me crying and Edward _sparkling_. Rosalie took one look at the clearing and then leapt at _me_. I barely even had time to react before I felt Rosalie slam into to me, and I have to say _ow. _What was up with her skin?! Not only was it ice cold but it felt more like granite than actually skin.

Thoroughly annoyed, pissed off, and upset I kicked her off me, which surprised her family almost as much as it surprised Rosalie. Jumping to my feet I landed in a defensive crouch, my hands held loosely and a fierce snarl on my face. My eyes kept darting from each of Edward's family members and I found myself balancing on the balls of my feet. Edward may have helped me before but his sister just attacked me and now I had no clue to what was going on.

"Oh just great, first I had to kill a bunch of twelve years old and now I have to off my step sister soon to be family. Well come on, let's get this over with already!" I snarled and by the horrified look on their faces I probably could have put it better, but hey she attacked me first I was only defending myself. Oddly enough Rosalie seemed the most affected of my outburst and she snarled at me. Her eyes flashed and turned darker as she glanced at the broken bodies that littered the ground before turning hate filled eyes at me.

"You bitch!" Rosalie snarled and jumped at me, I barely heard Edward yell 'Rosalie wait!' before I found myself pinned down by an enraged blond.

Snarling she drew back her hand and swung it forward straight towards my face. A loud crack sounded and I felt my head snap to the side, that had hurt _a lot_¸ and I was forced to spit out a mouthful of blood. Everything went downhill from there. Edward pulled Rosalie off of me and at the same time, Jasper went berserk, it took both Emmett and Alice to hold him down. I stared in confusion as Jasper raged against his siblings, his crazed and hungry eyes focusing entirely in my direction while Edward was yelling at Rosalie who was yelling back. A man I never seen before sudden stepped in front of me, but judging by appearance he had to Edward dad, and quickly picked me up and took off running.

As he ran, I could see all of his muscles tensing and I realized that he wasn't breathing. This freaked me out and even as I started thrashing in his hands I felt his grip tighten even more. Panicking now, I didn't even realize that we had left the forest until we were suddenly standing in front of a large house and he was quickly opening the door. He tossed me onto the couch and quickly left the room. I barely had time to even realize that he had left me in a room filled with _windows_ before he returned with a first aid kit in hand. He sat in front of me and quickly opened the kit before turning to look at me.

"Open your mouth." He order and I glared at him. He sighed before giving me a glare of his own.

"Either you open your mouth now and let me stop the bleeding or I'll force your mouth open and do it anyway." He said and my glare intensified.

"No, it's not bleeding anymore anyway." I spat out, not wanting to explain to him about my freaky mutant healing abilities and I watched as he raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"Well if you're so sure then I need you to at least drink some water, I have to get the smell of blood out of the house." He said and I blinked in confusion. Edward said that his dad was a doctor, why would the smell of blood make him uneasy?

"Fine." I snapped trying not to let my uneasiness show and already plotting my escape as he turned to leave. Unfortunately I didn't even have a chance to stand up before the man returned with a glass of water. He handed it over and watched as I took a suspicious whiff of it before chugging it down. Hey I was thirsty.

The two of us sat in a tense silence, never taking our eyes off of each other, and after what felt like hours Edward returned with the rest of his family. I barely had time to look up before Rosalie slapped me, it didn't really hurt, and I guess she was trying to hold back but I had no clue why, and I glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?!" I snapped and she snarled at me.

"Why did you kill those children?!" She snapped back and I felt a brief flash of hurt burn through me and I looked away.

"Rosalie." I heard Edward warn but Rosalie either didn't hear or chose not to since she gripped me by the shoulders and shook me hard.

"Why did you do it?!" She snarled and Edward was the one to stop her.

"Rosalie they were the ones to attack first and I was the one who killed most of them!" Edward yelled as he pulled Rosalie off of me. The man looked surprised and horrified at the same time.

"You did what?" The man asked looking as stunned as the rest of Edward family was.

"I killed most of them, but that because they attacked first." Edward said and everyone looked at him in shock.

"I think it about time you told us everything Edward." The man said and Edward nodded.

"I was out in the forest when I received a call from Bella, she said that Max had run away and she asked me if I could go looking for her. I agreed and started wandering around the forest when I found Max asleep in a clearing. Max woke up and then just up and sprinted into the forest. When I caught up to her again she was fighting these wolf things. I watched her fight for a little bit but then one of the wolf things said something to her and she snapped. She killed what I believe to be the leader of their group and then they all went berserk. She was wounded and so I stepped in and took care of the rest." Edward explained and his family looked at him stunned.

"Wolf things? Not Werewolves?" Emmett asked and Edward shook his head.

"There's no such thing as werewolves." I snapped out feeling all of the emotions I had been ignoring come back to me in full rush.

"You'd be surprised." Edward whispered under his breath but I heard him anyway and I rolled my eyes.

"Riiight werewolves are real; next you'll be telling me that you guys are all really vampires who are only pretending that you're human." I snorted but froze when I saw them all tense up.

"You're not really vampires are you?" I asked half joking half not and waited in uneasy silence as the family stared at me with weary eyes. It was then that something just sort of clicked inside of me and I slapped a hand to my head.

"Aw damn then this mean those people down in La Push were really werewolves huh?" I asked and they all looked at me in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Edward asked and I snorted again.

"The entire place reeked of wolves and the way your brother asked 'not werewolves' made it pretty obvious that you thought that they were real. Since vampires are real then werewolves must be real also." I said and they looked at me in surprise.

"Hey I'm not that dumb!" I snarled as their stunned silence continued.

"Well you seem to be accepting this pretty well." The man said and I merely rolled my eyes at him.

"Trust me, I _have _seen worse." I stated and they looked at me in surprise.

"Well this does create a few problems." The man said and I blinked at him in confusion.

"What problems?" I asked and he looked at me uneasily, Rosalie chuckled and an evil gleam appeared in her eyes.

"We have to kill you now." Rosalie stated and I shot up to my feet in alarm.

"Oh hell no! I did not survive years in that man made hell just to be killed here by a bunch of _sparkling vampires_!" I snapped and turned to flee only have my path block by Edward's dad. I snarled at him and tried to push past him but he didn't budge.

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." He said and I glared at him, but when no one moved for five minutes straight I let the tension leave my body and back up to where I was sitting before. Glancing around me warily and still looking for an escape, before returning my attention back towards Edward's dad.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Let me introduce myself, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen. You already met our adopted children." Carlisle said while wrapping an arm around his wife side. I nodded tensely and an awkward silence fell over the group.

"I still say we should kill her." Rosalie finally said and I felt myself tense again until Carlisle shot his daughter a glare.

"We are not going to kill her!" Carlisle snapped and everybody looked surprised by his outburst.

"Why do you want to kill me anyway? It's not like I'm going to do anything to you." I asked and Carlisle sighed.

"It's not you we're worried about but the Volturi." Carlisle answered my question and I stared at him in confusion.

"The Vol what is?" I asked and Alice shot me an amused grin.

"The Volturi, it's sort of like the vampire government. They have a strict rule about people who find outs that we're vampires." Alice said and I blinked in confusion.

"What would that be?" I asked kind of dreading the answer already.

"Either we turn you into a vampire or we kill you." Rosalie answered with a too eager grin and I glared at her.

"Now way in hell! I'm already totally messed up and I don't need to add 'sparkly vampire' to my oddities profile. I'm kind of happy with the way I am right now and I definitely don't want to mess up what I have right now." I snapped which made them look at me weirdly but I didn't care.

"Well there may be a way around it." Carlisle said and everyone turned to look at him.

"How?" I asked and Carlisle looked at me with curiosity.

"Well if you weren't human to begin with then we probably won't have to turn you." Carlisle said and I felt a brief flare of anger towards him but stayed silent.

I could either tell them everything and not be turned into a vampire or I could not and probably be forced to run away for my own safety again. Then again they might turn me anyway since I am 98 percent human to begin with. Still if I ran away what would my Mom and Ella do? Mom was finally happy again, I had no right to take that away from her. I could try to lie my way out of it but I had a feeling that they would be able to tell if I lied. Still years of survival instincts kicked in and I decided that even if I had to tell the truth it didn't have to be the whole truth.

"You're right, I'm not completely human." I confessed and watched as Rosalie rolled her eyes at me but everyone else seemed to have taken me seriously.

"Then what are you?" Edwards asked curiosity clear on his face.

"An experiment." I answered and watched with satisfaction as confusion swept across their faces.

"What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asked and I sighed.

"Do you remember those 'wolf things' we fought earlier?" I asked and watched as anger flashed through Rosalie face before they all nodded.

"Well those things are called Erasers and they're human-wolf hybrids created by this organization known as the School." I said and Rosalie snorted.

"They're called the School? What kind of pathetic name is that?" Rosalie scoffed and I shot her an annoyed glare.

"Almost as pathetic as a town named Forks." I snapped back and Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"Why would they do that?" Edward asked sounding slightly angry and I sighed.

"Because they can. All of the scientists who work at the School think they're gods and they play around with human life as easily as a cat would a mouse. They have almost no regard to their test subjects and if one of us dies then they find a replacement, normally they just still a baby right out of a hospital or something. I wouldn't really know I was born in a test tube." I said angrily and I saw anger flash onto Rosalie face, oddly enough it didn't seem to be aimed at me.

"How can they get away with this?" Esme whispered looking horrified and angry at the same time and I merely snorted.

"They're good at covering their track, really good. So good in fact that if you went back to the Eraser bodies you won't find anything. They're preprogrammed to disintegrate after death so they leave no tracks." I stated and everyone looked at me in horror, Carlisle looked a little interested though.

"But why would they do this? What was their goal in creating those things?" Alice asked and I sighed.

"Weapons, they were creating weapons Alice. All of us, every single subject that survived, we were created for the sole reason to becoming a weapon. We are the next stage of weaponry and I, well so far I am their greatest test subject." I stated, knowing that I was somewhat lying as I said this, there were many others who were a lot stronger than I was.

"You are?" Emmett asked and I nodded my head.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Emmett asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Super strength, speed, healing, and a voice in my head that tells me what to do." I said flatly and they all stared at me in shock and I burst out laughing.

"No I'm kidding about the voice part but other than that, that's basically it." I lied right through my teeth and thankfully they seemed to buy it.

"That doesn't seem to be so impressive." Edward said and I rolled my eyes, of course it's not all my other powers had to deal with the wings on my back and I wasn't planning on telling them that anytime soon.

"Yeah, well I'm just an amazing little freak who survived past seven years of hells and did not go A. insane, B. disabled, or C. dead. You will never understand what it feels like to be considered a freak simply because I lived past the age of ten." I snapped angrily and they all looked at me in surprise and… wait was that pity?!

"Don't pity me! I had enough of that at home and I certainly don't need it here." I snapped I hated it when people pitied me.

"I have watched children younger than me die in their sleep crying out in pain from the test done on them! I had to watch as children were pitted against each other and forced to kill each other. I have seen my brother die twice! Once by my own hands and again when he tried to save me. I have been through hell and back, and I definitely did not survive up till now just so you can pity me!" I snapped not caring that I probably said to much and that they were all looking at me in surprised.

"Ok, then what do you want to do now? Do you want to go back home to your Mom and Ella?" Edward asked and I rapidly shook my head.

"If you don't mind, I would rather stay here for the night. I just needed a break from all of their worrying." I asked and Carlisle smiled at me.

"We don't mind, but you're going to have to call your mother and tell her everything yourself." Carlisle said while pulling out a cell phone and handing it over to me. I stared at him in surprise before frowning at him, me talk to my must be paranoid and hysterical Mom and sister? I was going to be in soo much trouble.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. The images of my nightmare still plaguing my mind and in panic I scanned my surroundings frantically. My eyes landed on a Rosalie blond hair and oddly enough that snapped me out of it. I blinked in surprise as I saw Rosalie standing above me and very quickly sat up. We were in the living room and the pale moon light was streaming through the window making it very easy to see. I blinked as Rosalie continued to stare at me and stared at her in confusion.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I snapped not feeling up to dealing with her attitude at the moment.

"Why?" Rosalie asked and I blinked at her in confusion.

"Why what?" I asked and Rosalie snarled at me.

"Why did you kill them?" Rosalie snarled and I glared at her.

"Either I killed them now or they would have died later." I snapped and Rosalie looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosalie asked and I sighed.

"Erasers are walking time bombs; all of them never survive more than a few years after their creation. The ones we fought probably had less than a month to live which is probably why they were sent on a suicide mission." I stated and Rosalie looked at me in surprise.

"How did you know?" Rosalie asked and I sighed again.

"On the back of their necks a mark shows up. It only shows up if an Eraser was close to death." I explained and Rosalie frowned.

"You still didn't have to kill them. You could have let them live whatever little time they had left." Rosalie said and I glared at her.

"Do you think I like killing children?! I hate it! Hate knowing that each Eraser I kill was most like some little boy who didn't know better than to follow his orders! I hate knowing that I'm basically killing a bunch of children who never had the chance to grow up." I snapped more angry with myself than anyone else.

"If you hate it so much then stop doing it! If you're as strong as you say you are then you should be capable of winning your battles without killing them!" Rosalie snapped and I felt anger course through my body.

"You don't understand, you will never understand! You don't know what it's like to be betrayed by the only ones you ever trusted! To have something taken away from you that can never be given back!" I snapped and Rosalie slapped me across the face again.

"Don't you dare say that I don't know the pain of betrayal when you know nothing about me! I was raped by my fiancée and his friends, and I was left there to die! Then I was turned into a vampire and my dearest dream was taken away from me! Don't you dare judge me before you get to know me!" Rosalie hissed and I stared at her stunned.

"You were raped?" I asked before I could even realized it and Rosalie death glare was the only answer I got. I stared at Rosalie with a new light, perhaps maybe she can understand everything I've been through. Standing up quickly I made my way to the window and stood with my back to Rosalie.

"Then you shouldn't be so quick to judge me either. Rosalie I'm about to tell you something I haven't told anyone else. Her existence is known only by me and no one else. So Rosalie I'm sorry that I lied to you and I'm begging you to please keep it a secret." I whispered knowing full well that she would hear me and turned my head to look at her confused face before smiling a sad smile and unfurling my wings to their full glory. I don't know how I must have looked like to Rosalie, but after hearing her awed gasp I thought to myself, maybe the moonlight was a bit much…

* * *

So here's the next chapter and it's even short than the other one!!! I'm really sorry I did try my best but this was all I got!

Well anyway the poll is now open please check it out and…

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. The Flock

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while but here's the next chapter so please don't kill me!

**Reminder: I have put up a poll on who Ella should end up with, check it out and vote for Ella future lover!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

* * *

I sighed as I tried to ignore the whispers around me. It had been a week since my little 'run away' attempt and things still hadn't calmed down. Apparently Charlie had torn the town apart looking for me, which made me incredibly happy, and now everybody in town knew. The day after I returned home was filled with nothing but questions and scoldings. Mom and Ella hadn't said anything other than 'I'm glad you didn't leave' and had left me alone. Charlie had demanded to know why I had run away and thankfully I didn't have to lie to him. I simply told him I didn't like the way everybody kept looking at me and had left to get a break from it all. Charlie had seemed surprised, but happy, with my honesty but when he asked why I was acting that way in the beginning I simply told him 'it was nothing'. He didn't seem to like that answer but had left me alone.

The first day of school after my little stunt was a nightmare. My classmates just wouldn't stop asking questions everyday it was the same thing, 'why did you run away?', 'where did you go?' or 'what did you do?' My only respite was during lunch when I sat with Rosalie and no one was brave enough to face her 'back off' face. As odd as it sounded, Rosalie had become my new best friend. I had told her everything and after that Rosalie had become super protective of me. Together we made plans and shared secrets that we never told anybody else, and after much persuasion I had agreed to let Emmett into our plans. I could tell that our little alliance was driving the rest of Rosalie family insane but I didn't care. I was slightly worried about Edward and Alice, but Rosalie told me that she could keep Edward preoccupied (apparently swearing fluently in several different languages was enough to keep Edward out of your mind) and Alice couldn't see their future so long as if I was with them.

So now a day I spent most of my time with Rosalie and Emmett. I wouldn't admit it but Rosalie had become a source of strength for me and I found more comfort with her than anybody else. Besides Rosalie had a sharp tongue and it was fun trying to beat her in a verbal fight. Not only that, but Rosalie had found places for me where I could fly without worrying about anybody seeing me. I was getting better and everybody knew it.

Today I was with my Mom and she was picking out flowers. Alice and my Mom had agreed that the weddings should be separate, but Carlisle had offered to help fund their wedding. Mom had accepted and was simply amazed at the sudden increase to their wedding budget. With so much extra money, Mom had decided to splurge a little bit and had to re-plan the entire wedding. The stress was starting to show and now even Charlie was careful around her.

"Max what do you think about this flower?" Mom asked me before pushing a light blue flower in my face and I blinked in surprise.

"It's nice." I said and my Mom sighed.

"Then how 'bout this one?" a red flower was pushed in front of me this time.

"Um, it's ok?" My Mom sighed again.

"What about this one Max? I think it's a lovely shade of pink." A light pink flower was shoved in my face and I blinked in surprise.

"Umm… it's nice?" I said, wondering what it was my Mom wanted me to say, and my Mom groaned in frustration.

"Look, Mom can't you just pick a flower and get on with it? I want to leave." I said wondering very briefly as to why I had the sudden urge to flee before my Mom snapped at me and everything went to hell from there.

"Well I would pick a flower if you didn't think all of them were ugly! God, I brought you along to hear your opinion and the best I got was 'it's nice.' I don't want 'nice,' nice isn't good enough! I want everything to be perfect but _you_ just keep insisting that none of them are good enough!" Mom snapped at me and I stared at her in shock. Mom apparently did notice my shock and probably took my silence in an offensive way because she then stormed to the store entrance and slammed the door open and left.

I sat in shock for a few minutes before bolting to my feet and racing to the door. Too late, Mom was gone and I was going to have to walk home. After briefly apologizing to the store clerk, I left and started my trek home. Luck seemed to be on my side today because shortly after I started walking Rosalie pulled up next to I in her red covet.

"Need a ride?" Rosalie asked with a raised eyebrow and I snorted.

"Sure." I answered before sliding into the passenger seat. The moment I buckled the seatbelt Rosalie was off. Sure travelling at 200 mph might scare most people but when you can fly at the speed of sound this was actually very slow for me. After a few minutes of silence I realized that we weren't heading for my home and shot Rosalie a look.

"We need to talk." Was her answer and I shrugged my shoulders.

We pulled up to Rosalie house and I followed behind her as we entered. Carlisle and Edward were standing in the living room and looked at us as we made our way to Rosalie room. I gave them a wave and nearly smirked when I saw Edward frown. We entered Rosalie room and Emmett was waiting for us. With a sigh I sat myself down on Rosalie bed and glanced at the two.

"Ok so now what?" I asked and Emmett gave me a childish smile.

"Can you show us your wings again?" Emmett asked and I frowned.

"I'm not wearing the right clothes for it and I don't have anything to change into." I said and Emmett smile got bigger.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of clothes you can wear but please? I really want to see them." Emmett begged and Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. With a sigh I unfurled my wings, wincing when I heard my shirt rip, and let them stretch out in Rosalie spacious room. Emmett's smile got even wider and he reached out to stroke my wing.

"Man, no matter how many times I see it, I still can't get used to it." Emmett said and both Rosalie and I rolled our eyes at him.

"So was there some other reason you brought me here besides this?" I asked and Rosalie shot me a look.

"I want you to live here." Rosalie stated simply and I stared at her in surprise.

"Why would you want that? I'm fine living with my Mom." I said and Rosalie sighed.

"I'm not. I don't trust your mom, she let them turn you into an experiment, and how do you know that she won't do it again?" Rosalie asked and I felt my eyes narrow in anger.

"My Mom loves me, she would never do that!" I snapped back and Rosalie growled.

"Hate to break it to you but she already has! Or have you forgotten the wings on your back? Besides, if she truly loved you, then why didn't she search for you? Why was it Edward who found you in the forest? Why was it Carlisle who had to take care of you afterwards? Why did you have to spend the night with us?" Rosalie snapped and I hissed in anger.

"You don't understand, Mom feels guilty about leaving me behind, even though she didn't know I existed until I dropped into her life. Besides, I'm glad that they weren't there. I would never want to put them in harm's way." I snapped back and we glared at each other.

Oddly enough it was Emmett who broke the tension by handing me a light blue shirt that would hide my wings. With a sigh I folding my wings back, making sure that there were no stray feathers before slipping the shirt on. When I was done my stomach decided to make itself known and let out a deep rumble. I blushed and Rosalie rolled her eyes, Emmett had laughed. Rosalie grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room, not like I needed to be lead, I was here so often I knew the house inside and out. It wasn't long before I was sitting in the living room and Rosalie was heading into the kitchen. Edward stared at me and I felt him try to probe my mind, I smirked at him when I saw the frustrated scowl on his face and he glared at me.

"So why did you change your clothes?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I felt like." Was my blunt answer and Edward frowned.

"You and Rosalie have been getting along pretty well, it's really surprising. I thought the only one who could put with her was Emmett." Edward said and I snorted.

"Rosalie has a sharp tongue; it doesn't mean that she has a bad personality. If you haven't even figured that out after all this time then I'm glad that she found Emmett." I said and Edward sighed.

"It seems that you're going to be hostile towards me no matter what I do." Edward said and I felt a brief flare of guilt before I pushed it away.

"I don't like people probing my mind. I had enough of it in the past and I certainly don't want to have to deal with it now. If you can stop trying to probe my mind I don't mind being friends with you." I said and Edward sighed.

"OK, I'll try. You make it hard being all mysterious but I will try." Edward said and I smiled at him.

"Good, that's all I ask for." I said before raising my hand to his and shook it.

"Friends?" Edward asked and I smirked.

"For now." I confirmed with a nod of my head. Our little moment didn't last long since the window suddenly burst inwards and a small form came tumbling through.

We both shot to our feet and fell into defensive positions. I heard Rosalie come running into the room and Emmett moved to flank both me and Edward. I stared at the heap on the ground and watched as it unfolded into a young girl. The girl looked to be about eight years old with curly blond hair and a set of _white wings_. I nearly choked in shock and the young girl whipped her head up to meet her eyes with my own. Blue eyes met brown and then a few minutes of silence passed before I decided to break the silence.

"An… Angel?" I asked trying desperately to calm my raging emotions. Angel's eye widen in disbelief before she suddenly flung herself into my arms and started sobbing.

"Max! I knew it! I just knew that you couldn't be dead! But the others, they wouldn't listen to me! They kept saying that you were dead, that you gone and you weren't going to come back!" Angel wailed and I felt anger flare through me. With a rough shove, I pushed Angel away from me and stared at her for a long time.

"What are you doing here Angel?" I asked coldly and Angel looked at me in shock.

"Max? What's wrong Max? Why are you acting this way? What happened?" Angel asked and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from yelling at her.

"That doesn't matter now tell me why are you here?" I asked again and Angel looked like she was going to start crying again.

"Max why are you acting like this? Why aren't you like I remember you to be?" Angel asked and I glared at her.

"I'm different Angel; I'm not the Max that you know anymore. If anyone is to blame, then you should blame yourselves when you guys abandon me." I snapped and Angel's eyes widen in surprise.

"But we never…" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare say that you didn't abandon me! You guys left me there in that hell hole and I had to watch as you guys flew away! Now just tell me why you're here." I snapped and Angel sniffed before answering.

"We got attacked by a group of Erasers, except they weren't like regular Erasers. They were more coordinated and they seemed a lot smarter as well." Angel said and I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"What did you do?!" I snapped and Angel sniffed again.

"Nothing! We were just resting when out of nowhere we got jumped by those things. Fang tried to distract them so we could get away and then… oh god Fang. Fang he got hurt so bad, please Max you have to help us!" Angel implored and I felt myself stiffen when she mentioned Fang's name. Before I even realized it, I was bounding out the window a loud ripping noise sounded from behind me and then I was soaring through the air.

* * *

I didn't know what was going on. Half an hour ago, Max had called me and told me to get the first aid kit ready but wouldn't tell me why. Ella had helped me and when Charlie had asked what I was doing, I told him it was nothing. Charlie didn't believe me and had pressed the issue, we got into an argument and I completely lost track of time. Bella had come home and was staring at us worriedly and Ella continued to prep the first aid kit and was now grabbing some towels. Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, Max had a way of reminding me of what I was supposed to be doing, when she kicked down the front door, her wings stretched out in their full glory, with a young man leaning heavily on her shoulder, he also had large black wings. If that didn't end our argument, then the five other kids and dog that came stumbling in after them did. It looked like they all had been in some kind of fight recently and none of them looked the least bit alright. Max dumped the young man on the sofa before whirling around and I saw the anger in her eyes.

'Uh oh.' Was the only thought that summed up this situation perfectly.

* * *

So yeah… I think it was kind of rushed but what do you think?

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
